Hotaru Ai
by Yuzuki Potter
Summary: Have you ever stopped and compared love to a firefly? True love is bright and is very rare out of the blue. Love can be hard to find. A series of oneshots depicting the ups, downs and inbetweens of love.
1. Fairy Tale

"Hey Kagome?"

"Yes Shippo-chan?"

"Could you tell me a story?"

Kagome smiled at the small kitsune, " Of course Shippo-chan! What story would you like to hear?"

"A story about a princess."

"Hmmm," Kagome started, "A princess? I don't know many like that? But I'll give it my all Shippo-chan."

"Once upon there was a princess named Ai…"

"That wasn't her name," Shippo said matter-of-factly.

"What was her name Shippo-chan?"

Shippo smiled mischievously, "Guess."

"Hotaru?"

"No."

"Yukina?"

"Wrong again?"

"Tokiko?"

"Nope. But I'll give you a hint. It starts with a 'K' and ends with an 'E'."

Kagome's eyes lit, "Kagome?"

Shippo nodded vigorously and Kagome smiled at him gently.

"Alright, once upon a time there was a princess named Kagome. She live in a big castle with many friends who lived with her."

"Was there a kitsune?"

"Yes in fact there was. His name was…Shippo."

Shippo jumped up and down, "Was he Kagome's best friend?"

"He was more than that Shippo-chan. He was like her son. She loved him so much. Princess Kagome was a very happy princess. She had all she could ever need. But she didn't have the one thing that she wanted. She didn't have the man she loved."

"Ewwww."

"Shippo-chan, you asked for a story about a princess, and most are love stories."

"Alright…if it has to be one."

"Like I was saying, she didn't have the man she love. He was a man in the village named…Hojo."

"Hojo? You mean like that guy we met that had the celestial robe?"

"No, this Hojo was different. He was mean and nasty and never said anything nice to Princess Kagome. He made fun of her and called her hurtful names."

Shippo looked at her in shock, "But…but then why did Princess Kagome love him?"

Kagome gazed at the sky wistfully, "Because he made her happy."

"So did Hojo ever love her back?"

"…no. He was still in love with a woman he had been engaged to several years prior."

"En-gay-ged?"

"Er, betrothed. Hojo was still in love with the women he was to have been married to years before."

"Why is that?"

"I'm not sure Shippo-chan. Maybe he couldn't let go. Maybe he didn't want to."

"What was his betrothed's name?"

"Keiko. She was Kagome's older cousin. They looked very much alike. They looked so alike, that Hojo sometimes thought that Kagome was her."

"That's horrible!"

"Well one day Kagome was out in the village and she saw Hojo by a big tree and she asked him, "Hojo, why are you here." And he looked at her with eyes she'd never seen before and told her, "I love you." Kagome was elated."

"Awsome! So they got together in the end?"

Kagome sighed aand rubbed her temple, "No Shippo-chan. There is more to the story. After that Hojo and Kagome were inseperably. They did everything together. One day, Hojo left Kagome's side without telling her. When she went to search for him, she found him with her cousin Keiko. They were in tight embrace, and Hojo was saying how much he never stopped loving Keiko."

"What a baka!"

"Hojo," Kagome started, ignoring Shippo's comment, "Left with Keiko and went to her castle. He choose her to Kagome. Kagome was crushed, she didn't know if she could love anyone else."

"But…"

"Kagome pined for Hojo till the day of her death…and Hojo didn't even know she died." Her eyes took on a misty quality, "But I wonder, would he even care?"

"Kagome are you-"

She pushed him into her sleeping bag, "It's time for bed Shippo-chan."

"But!"

"No buts. Bedtime is bedtime."

"Alright," Shippo finally gave in, "Goodnight Kagome."

"Goodnight Shippo-chan." Shippo snuggled into her sleeping bag and quickly drifted into dreamland.

Kagome sighed and sat under a tree near her. Suddenly she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waste. She gasped slightly, before relaxing against Inuyasha.

"I won't allow you to die."

"You'll be with Kikyo. You can't prevent what you are not involved with." Her eyes darkened and filled with tears.

Inuyasha wiped them away, "You're mine. Mine to protect. Mine to need. Mine to love."

"Inuyasha?!"

He nuzzled his nose into her neck and took her scent in slowly, "I won't allow you to die. The gods can kiss my ass. You're not going to leave me."

"But Kikyo!"

Inuyasha clutched her tighter, "Kikyo is gone. I will avenge her, that's the least I can do for her. But I need you."

Kagome shifted and cuddled into his chest, "You'll leave, and I'll be alone to die."

"I won't leave you. I swear."

"But you will! I know it, you'll go with Kikyo and I'll die alone."

Inuyasha sighed and slackened his hold on her. He lifted her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Kagome, I couldn't leave you. You're my world. You know me better than I even know myself, or ever would want to know myself. I trust you with every part of me. I love you princess." He closed the gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

_Alright I realize Inuyasha was ever so slighty OOC...but hey, my story. Well hope you enjoyed it_

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha and all his worlds and characters is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Yuzuki Potter does in no way shape or form own **Inuyasha**.


	2. Prefrences

"You know what Miroku?"

Miroku stopped in his stride to look at Shippo, "And what is that Shippo?"

Shippo jumped up on his shoulder and looked around suspiciously.

"Who are you-"

"Inuyasha's ears really are sensitive…" Miroku nodded and walked a bit farther from the village. Shippo spoke the truth; Inuyasha's could hear almost everything in a mile radius.

"So…what's troubles you Shippo?"

Shippo pouted, as though unsure if he was safe to ask his question of not. He looked up at Miroku. Miroku nodded at him and motioned for him to speak.

"Okay…I've been wondering…do you think Inuyasha likes girls?"

Miroku almost choked at the question, before bursting out into waves of unrestrained laughter. He clutched his stomach tightly, before dispersing into a round of quiet chuckles.

"Miroku?! Are you alright? Miroku?!"

"You…" Miroku paused, "You…think Inuyasha favors males?"

Shippo's eyes widened, "NO! Ewwww, I don't mean that!"

"Then?"

"I mean," Shippo stopped, "He never spies on Kagome when she's bathing! He never tries to make any sort of move on her, and he never ever gropes her!"

Miroku frowned. It was true his friend was romantically challenged, but to have never peeped at dear Kagome-sama in the hot spring, this was almost unforgivable!

"So…Miroku?"

"Oh yes Shippo. Inuyasha does indeed prefer women."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Shippo smiled, and skipped away. So easily one could soothe the young. He felt a tap on the back.

"Houshi-sama? What were you and-"

"It matters not Sango-san. Where is Kagome-sama?"

Sango shift her weapon on her shoulder, "At the hot spring. Why is it you ask?" She narrowed her eyes, "Are you planning on peeping?"

Miroku grinned sheepishly, "Ah my dear Sango-san, it is only you a wish to gaze upon. Although Kagome-sama is indeed lovely…"

Sango smacked his upside the head and 'humphed' softly before turning her back on him and walking up the path slowly.

"Wait, Sango-san. One last question."

Sango turned and cast him a suspicious look, "Yes Houshi-sama?"

"Where might be Inuyasha?"

She looked surprised for a minute, before lifting her hand to her chin wonderingly. "Inuyasha, Houshi-sama? I think I saw him on his way to the Goshinbuku a few moments after Kagome-chan left to go to the hot springs."

"Um…Sango-san?"

"Yes Houshi-sama?"

"We _are _at the Goshinbuku."

Sango looked to the tree that sat in the backdrop, then to Miroku, then to the direction of the spring. Her eyes become the size of dinner plates and she pointed at Miroku and the direction of the spring stupidly.

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A loud thump followed the strident command, followed by a slightly disturbing splash and shriek.

Miroku smirked, "Yep, Inuyasha definitely prefers women."

* * *

_This one was so much fun to write!I wrote this at 1:00AM...which mightexplain the whole story but...Heh, hope you liked it._

_

* * *

_

_Inuyasha and all his worlds and characters is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Yuzuki Potter does in no way shape or form own **Inuyasha**_


	3. Dreams

"_I need to ask you something Inuyasha."_

_He turned his head to look at her, "What?"_

"_Do you dream?"_

"_Wha?"_

_She smiled at him and shifted toward him slightly, "I mean, do you have anything you dream about at night? Like something you can only reach within the confines of your mind?" _

_He snorted, "All I dream about is being a full demon."_

_She kept smiling, "Surely you can't be so solely focused on being a full demon. Isn't there anything else you desire? Nothing at all?"_

_Inuyasha stayed silent this time. Was there truly anything he desired? Was there anything behind his wishes of being a full demon? Of course there was, and he knew it. The question was truly if he wished to share._

"_Inuyasha?"_

"_My dream," he said quietly, "Is to be with you."_

"_That doesn't have to be a dream Inuyasha."_

_He hesitated, "I know."_

_She smiled widely and laid her delicate hand over his rougher ones. "I love you Inuyasha."_

"_Yeah…I know."_

* * *

_Before any of you start with the "Who is it?!" rants, I didn't put the name intentionally. Who I intended it to be is a secret only I know, but the fun is trying to guess who. Hope you enjoyed it._

* * *

_Inuyasha and all his worlds and characters is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Yuzuki Potter does in no way shape or form own **Inuyasha**_


	4. Wicked Love

The bleeding girl before him let out a soft growl. She was angry with him. This wouldn't do.

"My dear, my dear," he began, "I am truly dreadful sorry! It seems that I have mistaken my attack." He side-stepped another fallen body to come closer. When he was close enough to touch her, he kneeled and cupped her chin gently, "I regret, my dear, that you suffer as you do. It was supposed to have killed you."

The girl's eyes glared at him, loving yet angry, weak yet so strong. He smirked and nuzzled her hair, which was course and matted with dried blood. "My dear, how sweet the feeling would be. To plunge my hands through your thin frame, to lap your blood with my tongue, to grasp your ever-beating heart with my finger, ahh what sweet sweet bliss that would be!"

He chuckled ironically, "Alas, it seems that my efforts of joy have been in vain. Here you lay, as alive as the day I first laid eyes on you. You are in delicious agony, laboring with every breath, I have only managed to continue our little game of cat and mouse."

He rose, "I must bid you adieu my dear. Heed me though; you will die by my hands alone. Till we meet again, Ka-go-me." He leapt into the foliage and was soon out of sight. She looked his retreated shadow and let out a long cry. Her friends voices called out to her as she lay in the grass, bleeding from a wound through her chest.

As she drifted into a numbing unconscious, a lone tear slide down her pale bloodied cheek.

"I…I…I loved you…Inuyasha…"

* * *

_If I get any flames that sound anything like, "OMG!111 InuYahsha would neva do tthat 2 Kagume! You insert bad word here!111," they will not be acknowledged._

* * *

_Inuyasha and all his worlds and characters is owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Yuzuki Potter does in no way shape or form own **Inuyasha**_


End file.
